A pesar de la oscuridad la luna sigue alli
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: Porque cuando la volvió a ver, supo que no la estaba esperando y ahora toda su vida se centraba en el instante en que decidió regresar con la persona que quiso desde un principio. Advertencia: Yaoi, Incesto. Fic participante del Concurso 'Adictos al Crack' del foro ¡Siéntate!


**¡Hola! a todos los amantes de Inuyasha. Antes de todo, quiero informarles que este fic crack está en un concurso de aquí en ffnet. en el foro Siéntate.**

**Trata sobre escoger una pareja no típica de la serie (en mi caso SesshxInu) y colocarlos en una situación amorosa dentro de la serie de Inuyasha (espacio y tiempo) y que suene lógico y coherente que esa relación pudo haberse dado. **

**Y he aquí el fruto de ese reto que me costó en verdad un Mundo aunque dicen que del odio al amor hay un sólo paso xD Los invito a que pasen por este link en el cual encontrarán toda la información del concurso : www . fanfiction topic / 84265 / 89650 975 / 1 / Concurso-Adictos-al-crack**** (quitar los espacios y perdón de antemano porque sea mucho) y si creen que este fic. llena sus expectativas y los requisitos estaré muy feliz de que votasen por mí.**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen sino a nuestra adorada Rumiko que gracias a que dejó lagunas en la serie podemos escribir cuantos finales alternos queramos. Así que no me queda más que decirles: ¡Disfruten! **

**A pesar de la oscuridad, la luna sigue allí**

–¡Muere Inuyasha!– Sintió la flecha atravesar su cuerpo completamente desgarrándole los músculos; pero no dolía, allí no dolía. Su mirada se empezó a nublar y mientras el rostro furioso de Kykyo se desvanecía apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

Aquella mujer lo había engañado y de la forma más cruel; quería llorar pero la ira podía más, la ira de haber sido traicionado. Y por esa milésima de segundo en que sus ojos se iban cerrando maldijo una y otra vez el enamorarse de Kykyo y haber deseado convertirse en humano; porque esa decisión lo había llevado a alejarse de la razón por la que quiso ser demonio completo en primer lugar… 'Sesshomaru tenía razón' pensó mientras su respiración se detenía… 'soy débil'.

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente y un escalofrío en la espalda lo obligó a levantarse de la cama haciendo que su cabeza le doliera por el brusco movimiento.

–¡Feh!– vociferó mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama y colocaba una mano en su frente para que el mareo disminuyera; sin embargo, al bajar su mano despacio sintió sus mejillas húmedas, las cuales delataban que había estado llorando y al parecer en demasía pues no era una simple línea la que se marcaba bajo sus ojeras.

–Os- os…– Inuyasha volteó a ver a Kagome

–no, ¡no baka!–

–osuwari– E Inuyasha cayó al suelo; maldijo por lo bajo mientras con dificultad se levantaba; "noche de luna nueva" no solamente el ser humano lo hacía más débil sino la pesadilla que había tenido minutos antes lo había dejado aturdido; definitivamente no era el mejor momento para que Kagome tuviera la absurda manía de hablar dormida, y menos que pronunciara aquella palabra que, después de tanto tiempo sin haberse visto, supuso no la recordaría.

Salió de la habitación aún adolorido para, según él, corroborar que la aldea se encontrara en absoluta paz; sin embargo, aquella farsa ni siquiera se la podía tragar y menos cuando sabía qué día era: Primera noche de luna nueva. Frunció el ceño; no quería verlo ahora, cuando aún recordaba aquellas palabras hirientes que aparecieron en su sueño y que alguna vez le había dicho Sesshomaru.

FLASHBACK

–¿Eres idiota o qué?–

–Tú no te metas en mis problemas– siguió los pasos del daiyoukai mientras éste caminaba elegantemente lejos del infierno en el que había convertido uno de los refugios yokai más grandes que habitaban las tierras norte.

–Me metí porque hubiera sido ridículo que siendo mi hermano hubieses muerto tan fácilmente– espetó mientras seguía caminando.

–Yo me hubiera defen..–

–¡No!, no lo hubieras logrado– Sabiendo que Inuyasha se encontraba tras suya, respiró aliviado, había sido una suerte que por fin después de varios días de buscarlo lo hubiera encontrado y justo antes de ser atacado.

–¡No soy débil baka!– caminó aún más rápido colocándose frente a él y logrando por fin detener sus pasos.

–Eres mitad humano y siempre lo serás, Inuyasha– Su mirada fría se posó sobre los ojos dorados del hanyou que lo miraba furioso; ninguno de los dos se atrevía bajar la mirada retadora que tenían. Inuyasha cerró los puños, estaba harto, en verdad estaba harto de intentar demostrarle a Sesshomaru que podía ser tan fuerte como él aunque a duras penas podía tragarse esa mentira.

–Regresemos a mi..–

–¡No!–

No habían palabras para explicar la frustración que el peliplata menor sintió en aquel instante en que supo que Sesshomaru estaba en busca de Tessaiga por su culpa; porque desde hacía tiempo él había sido el blanco perfecto para atacar las tierras del Oeste; porque su presencia delataba la debilidad de su hermano y porque ser hanyou con la sangre de Inu no Taisho lo convertía en la deshonra de todo daiyoukai. Ni siquiera pasar todas las noches con Sesshomaru recompensaba la carga que éste soportaba en sus hombros al tenerlo en su territorio.

Bajó la cabeza, sabía que la única razón por la que Sesshomaru lo cuidó era por la sangre de Inu no Taisho; y a pesar de poseer sangre humana lo había aceptado, pero representar una carga para su medio hermano era doloroso y más aún cuando se enteró que su sangre humana era lo más odiado por Sesshomaru; y por ello había decido no volver nunca más con él aunque en esos precisos instantes quería retractarse del rotundo no que le había gritado. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir frente a él la hermosa figura del daiyoukai que pasó sus garras por el cuello levantándolo hasta llegar a su altura.

–Es una orden– A falta de respiración Inuyasha tomó la muñeca de Sesshomaru en un vago intento por zafarse

–N.. no– Esbozó casi inaudiblemente a lo que Sesshomaru juntó más su rostro al de él quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia mientras apretaba con mayor fuerza el cuello de su oponente–

Inu..–

–¡Me odias!– gritó con su último aliento e inmediatamente cayó al suelo.

–¿Qué?–

–Soy un humano, me odias– dijo más para sí mismo que para quien lo escuchaba. Desviando la mirada de Sesshomaru, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al yokai. Hubiese dado la vida por quedarse a su lado, pero cómo vivir con alguien que lo odiaba. Caminó, y con cada paso sus ganas de voltear eran mayores pero si Sesshomaru no lo creía lo suficientemente digno de estar con él, qué caso tenía seguir sirviéndole de estorbo.

–¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?– Sesshomaru volteó a ver tras de sí para corroborar lo que ya sabía, Inuyasha no voltearía. Frunció el ceño por la actitud infantil de su hermano… ¡qué sabía el de odiar! Odiaba a los humanos, eso era cierto; porque un humano hizo a su padre morir, porque ese mismo humano engendró a un hanyou, un híbrido que era la imagen viva de su padre pero que era débil como humano. Porque cuando descubrió lo que ese hanyou significaba para él, ya no pudo obviar el hecho que su sangre humana lo hiciera frágil, por su sangre humana Sesshomaru necesitaba conseguir Tessaiga, el idiota de su hermano no tenía ni siquiera la mínima idea de lo que Sesshomaru hacía por él y eso lo enfurecía. Tantos siglos de haber luchado por ser más poderoso que su padre y cuando por fin logró comprenderlo gracias a su hermano, éste se alejaba de él sin razón aparente.

Siguió con la vista a Inuyasha que caminaba lejos de él. Apretó la mandíbula, y sacó las garras, ¡qué carajo estaba haciendo Inuyasha! Alejarse de él, de la única persona que le importaba. Siguió los pasos de su hermano, sin quitarle la vista de encima, estaba dispuesto a no dejar ir a la persona a la que se había aferrado por tanto tiempo… ¡Por kami que no lo odiaba! Y al verlo tan distante, se transformó en un halo de luz blanca para ir tras él.

A penas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca agarró la muñeca de Inuyasha jalándola con fuerza para que éste volteara, pero al encontrarse con su mirada por inercia soltó a su hermano mientras una expresión de asombro se dibujaba en sus ojos. Inuyasha estaba llorando.

–¡Yo también te odio!– Aquel sentimiento de impotencia que siempre había albergado Inuyasha ahora se había duplicado y ver a aquel poderoso hombre enfrente lo hizo sentirse la peor escoria del Mundo. Ese bastardo no merecía sus lágrimas aunque por más que luchara en detenerlas, estas no dejaban de salir.

END FLASHBACK

Movió su cabeza varias veces para deshacerse de la imagen mental en donde él dejaba salir lágrimas a borbotones; ya era suficientemente doloroso que aún después de tanto tiempo, nada hubiera cambiado. Decidió no esperarlo pero a penas volteó para ingresar a la cabaña, con lo poco de visión que tenía logro distinguir una figura blanca entrar a la orilla del bosque. Sus músculos se tensaron instantáneamente y su piel se erizó: aquella figura era inconfundible.

Sabía por qué se encontraba Sesshomaru en el Sengoku, simplemente debía verse a sí mismo. Entró de nuevo a la cabaña y agarró una lámpara de aceite; sin embargo, antes de salir de su casa, pasó echando un vistazo a la cama donde dormía Kagome. Hizo una mueca de apreciación hacia la sacerdotisa que después de tres años había aparecido ese mismo día; y, como si el tiempo no perdonara, el haberla visto de nuevo corroboró lo que ya sabía; sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

Aún le costaba creer que después de tres años hubiera regresado y ahora, gracias a su inoportuna aparición, iba a dar por terminado lo que llevaba haciendo por esos tres años con Sesshomaru; y, como si estuviera en camino a dirigirse a su martirio y salvación, emprendió su lento caminar hacia la profundidad del bosque en donde sólo el brillo de las estrellas podrían ver, como cada mes, el encuentro secreto con su hermano.

A penas comenzó a divisar el único punto claro del bosque sus pasos comenzaron a ser torpes, tropezando a menudo con las raíces de los árboles; sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y la lámpara que llevaba consigo le fue más difícil de sostener; pero el cambio más notorio de esa noche era que la típica emoción que siempre trataba de esconder ahora ya no se encontraba; en cambio, su rostro delataba preocupación, como si en vez de ir a hacer el amor como siempre, fuera a una batalla en campo abierto; y en efecto, si Inuyasha seguía dubitativo, se convertiría en una.

De pronto sus pasos se detuvieron al llegar a aquel espacioso lugar y divisar entre las ramas altas de los árboles, un yokai reposado en ellas. Tragó en seco. A pesar de ver a la impasible figura reposar en el árbol, sabía que estaba consciente de su presencia y por supuesto, del aceleramiento de su corazón al verlo desde lo alto.

¿Cómo aquella figura tan divinizada siquiera podía verlo de esta forma? Aún no lograba comprenderlo. Tanto que luchó, incluso antes de saber de la Shikon no Tama, para que Sesshomaru no se avergonzara de su forma humana y, para su desgracia, en su forma humana eran las únicas veces que podía dormir con él. La excusa de hacía doscientos años, cuando él lo llevo consigo, se simplificaba a mera protección de un niño humano en tierras yokai; pero ahora, después de la destrucción de la perla, aquella excusa había desaparecido y se había convertido en un pretexto bastante doloroso en el que ambos ocultaban el miedo a perder al otro. Mientras Sesshomaru se aferraba a tener consigo a Inuyasha en su forma humana para no encarar el hecho de que siendo hanyou era lo suficientmente fuerte para ya no necesitarlo; por su parte Inuyasha se resignó a la idea de Sesshomaru aceptándolo siendo mitad demonio por lo que, a la pérdida definitiva de Kagome, volver a encontrarse con su hermano le era más que suficiente, aunque supiera desde un principio que a pesar de todo, jamás llegó a ser para él algo más que un juguete sexual.

Ante aquel pensamiento Inuyasha emitió un leve sonido de decepción. Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos dorados e instantáneamente volteó a ver a quien lo observaba desde abajo; efectivamente era Inuyasha que, como otras veces, se había quedado ido en su imagen. De pronto escuchó un suspiro entrecortado y observó a Inuyasha desviando la mirada.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, la mirada de Inuyasha le disgustaba en absoluto; pero no podía culparlo, esta noche iba a ser distinta y ambos lo sabían.

De un salto bajó hasta el suelo colocándose delante de su hermano quien aún tenía expresión tímida y confusa. Se resignó a esperar a que Inuyasha lo siguiera ignorando y con sus garras tomó fuertemente la barbilla de su hermano obligándolo a verlo. Por su parte Inuyasha al verse forzado por su hermano dejó de tensar los músculos y cuando Sesshomaru acercó su boca cerró los ojos esperando el beso que había querido recibir desde la última luna nueva; pero en cambio, escuchó su voz…

–La humana regreso ¿verdad?– le susurró al oído mientras una de sus garras, al soltar su barbilla, le rasgó la piel dejando salir un hilo fino de sangre. Inmediatamente Inuyasha dio un paso hacia tras humillado de esperar aquel inexistente beso.

–¡Feh!, si ya sabías para qué me preguntas– se apartó limpiándose la línea de sangre que resbalaba en su barbilla. Sesshomaru calló, jamás mostraba sus facciones de emoción pero en ese momento sus ojos delataban lo furioso que se encontraba, ¿qué esperaba con aquella pregunta? Inuyasha tenía razón al responderle de esa manera; pero no pudo evitarlo, sabía que desde que vio a esa humana en la aldea, él había perdido su derecho como amante; y sólo le quedaba largarse de nuevo de la vida de Inuyasha, justo como lo había hecho años antes, cuando él le dijo que lo odiaba.

Aquello era una pesadilla. Sesshomaru, el gran lord de las tierras del Oeste, celoso de una humana. Sólo recordarla le daba repulsión pues esa mujer era idéntica a la que antes le arrebató a su hermano. Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y las garras afiladas se incrustaron en sus manos; aquello era el colmo; él con su gran fuerza, con todo su poder, con toda su vanagloria, estaba totalmente imposibilitado de hacer a Inuyasha suyo a menos que él quisiera y lo único que le quedaba era rogar; rogar porque Inuyasha no volviera a irse.

–Estas sangrando– mencionó Inuyasha después de varios segundos de silencio entre ambos. Sabía que su hermano nunca se lastimaba a sí mismo; sin embargo, las palmas de Sesshomaru no dejaban de sangrar y la vista de él no le quitaba la mirada de encima; un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, Sesshomaru estaba en verdad enojado.

–Sesshomaru– susurró

El demonio liberó sus garras de sus manos al notar el estado en las que se encontraban; agachó la mirada. Desde que supo de Kagome, había llegado con un objetivo al bosque: deshacerse de Inuyasha, y de todo lo que representaba; pero al verlo, supo que no sería así pues su mirada de preocupación hacia él le corroboraba que nada había cambiado aún.

Inuyasha dio un paso adelante, el silencio de Sesshomaru se había tornado demasiado tenso. Pero apenas se movió sintió cómo su hermano con rapidez indescriptible aprisionó su traje levantándolo y arrinconándolo al árbol más cercano. Sus reflejos solo sintieron el impacto de su espalda chocar contra el roble mientras dos garras ensangrentadas le comenzaban a arrancar la tela a tirones. Se quedó estático mientras sentía el frío viento chocar contra la piel que poco a poco quedaba al descubierto; y como todos los meses, hizo a un lado a su consciencia que le gritaba que dejase de ser masoquista. Cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración para enfocarse en las frías manos de su hermano que lo terminaban de desvestir y que ahora pasaban lentamente por su espalda baja; 'no, no puedo' una lejana voz se posicionó en su mente y por inercia colocó su mano en el pecho de su hermano para apartarlo, pero lo único que logró fue lastimarse por la armadura. Inmediatamente Sesshomaru apartó la mano de Inuyasha y se deshizo de su vestimenta pesada. 'si seguimos de esta forma…' volvió a escuchar la voz, pero en cuanto sintió el cálido aliento de Sesshomaru reposar sobre su cuello, no pudo evitar dar un exhalo de satisfacción.

'¿Por qué carajos se la dejaba tan fácil?' Sesshomaru frunció el ceño; el dulce olor de su hermano lo tenía embriagado pero aún así intentaba mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba. 'Se suponía que no venía a esto' comenzó a besar el cuello de su hermano, era inevitable ante aquel aroma tan dulce. "La humana" sostuvo a Inuyasha por los hombros e inmediatamente se alejó del confundido hanyou.

–Me voy– Se volteó para cumplir con lo que había llegado a hacer; despedirse por completo de la única persona que permitió estar a su lado.

–¡Baka!– Inuyasha ya despabilado, agarró la primera prenda que encontró para taparse. Conociendo el temperamento de Sesshomaru seguro él lo ignoraría pero su corazón se detuvo por un instante al ver que Sesshomaru volteó; de inmediato bajo la mirada.

–¿Qué?, ¿quieres decirme algo?–

–Yo…yo– tartamudeó sin siquiera poder esbozar una respuesta. ¿Y qué se supone que debía decir? Desde que corroboró que Kagome ya no era lo más importante en su vida, estaba claro de sus sentimientos; pero era un absurdo el declarar éstos si no eran en absoluto correspondidos. Si Sesshomaru aún lo seguía tratando como su inferior, el descubrir lo que sentía por él solo le provocaba un dolor más punzante en el pecho.

Por su parte Sesshomaru al verlo esperaba a un Inuyasha que lo rechazaría de plano y que se iría con la sacerdotisa inmediatamente; pero, en vez de eso, tenía enfrente al hanyou que seguía comportándose como un niño al cual recién acababa de adoptar: su respiración agitada, sus manos temblorosas, la piel erizada y el notorio rubor en sus mejillas. Inuyasha no había cambiado en absolutamente nada. Y cuando Sesshomaru vio la mirada del hanyou sobre él, no pudo evitar sentirse morir en carne viva pues estaba dejando que sus sentimientos le ganasen al querer en ese momento retenerlo con todas sus fuerzas aunque él quisiera a otra persona; pero pronto ese pensamiento fue desviado por las palabras del hanyou

–¿Me sigues odiando verdad?– murmuró tratando de evitar que volvieran a salir sus lágrimas como aquella última patética vez. Decir aquellas hirientes palabras era la única oportunidad que tenía para siquiera intentar alejarse de su hermano; aunque el hecho de estar en esos momentos completamente desnudo frente a aquel yokai daban una respuesta certera de qué había escogido.

–Idiota, jamás te odié– Sesshomaru arqueó sus cejas enojado, su hermano volvía a decirle lo mismo.

–Pero…– 'mientes' pensó.

–¡¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez?!– alzó la voz e incrustó su afiladas garras contra el árbol en el que estaba arrinconado Inuyasha, las marcas de sus mejillas comenzaban a distorsionarse y hacía un gran esfuerzo porque sus ojos se mantuviesen dorados pero él ver a Inuyasha en ese estado deplorable lo enardecía y más aún sabiendo que era por su culpa.

–Soy humano–

–¡Eso no me importa!– Gritó tirando al carajo su vanidad acumulada que mantuvo todo el tiempo al callar con palabras.

–Siempre te ha importado– bufó sarcásticamente Inuyasha aún ido evitando a la enorme figura que lo miraba desde arriba. Por su mente pasaron todas aquellas veces en que Sesshomaru le remarcaba sus debilidades incluso hasta el primer día en que habían decidió volver a tener sexo. "Bastardo" pensó –fui tu burla– contestó encarando la mirada de su hermano. Sesshomaru no lo soportó más, agarró a Inuyasha del cuello y de nuevo lo somató contra el roble obligándolo a verlo.

–Yo nunca…– La mano que sostenía se debilitó y por primera vez en la noche, Sesshomaru desvió la mirada. Inuyasha no pudo contener las lágrimas

–¡¿Entonces por qué carajos solo vienes cuando soy humano?! ¡¿Por qué nunca reconociste que ahora soy tan fuerte como tú?! Sus orbes negras ya no pudieron divisar la mirada de quien lo mantenía prisionero contra el árbol. Las garras que lo aprisionaban se debilitaron completamente y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta que fue capaz de tocar el suelo con sus pies. Empalideció, sabía que debía decírselo, después de tres años de haber callado aquel sentimiento, ya no le quedaba otra opción más que gritárselo de frente ante aquel ángel que amenazaba con irse en el preciso instante en que Inuyasha había decidió quedarse con él.

–Sabes siquiera por qué empecé a buscar a Tessaiga– La pregunta de Sesshomaru hizo que Inuyasha limpiara sus lágrimas confuso mientras se quedaba absorto en el rostro ya nada angelical de Sesshomaru

–Acaso tienes la mínima idea de por qué te acogí en mi castillo en primer lugar; o por qué te di el meido zangetsuga, o por qué vengo cuando estás en tu forma humana…–se adelantó peligrosamente hacia el hanyou– o porqué estoy aquí aunque la sacerdotisa haya regresado– levantó Inuyasha por el cuello y aprisionó sus labios enviando así su orgullo a la mierda, ya que no pudo resistir no poseerlo en la noche que de seguro sería la última noche con él. Si aceptaba su derrota, por lo menos, quería que Inuyasha fuera suyo aunque fuera una última vez.

Inuyasha correspondió el beso de su hermano mientras éste apretaba su quijada para permitir que la punta de su lengua tuviera cabida en la boca de su hermano. Sus manos se posaron inconscientemente sobre la cintura fría y desnuda del hanyou mientras éste poco a poco lo comenzaba a desvestir; Inuyasha bajó por último a fluffly del hombro de Sesshomaru para ocultar en ese lugar su cabeza; y mientras éste bajaba hacia su cuello; Inuyasha decidió no esperar la respuesta a las preguntas que había hecho antes, con aquellos actos Sesshomaru ya había respondido y mientras ocultaba su rostro en la clavícula de Sesshomaru, hacía un esfuerzo mental para recordar todas aquellas preguntas que su hermano al besarlo le había respondido.

De pronto la nariz fría de Sesshomaru comenzó a descender del cuello de Inuyasha mientras su lengua húmeda y cálida realizaba el mismo recorrido. Las extremidades del hanyou comenzaron a debilitarse y Sesshomaru por inercia lo recostó sobre fluffly reclinándose encima de él mientras continuaba con su ardua tarea de probar y oler en cuanto podía el dulce olor de su pequeño hermano.

La piel de Inuyasha comenzó a erizarse al sentir los finos cabellos plateados de Sesshomaru caer a los costados de sus brazos provocándole un suave cosquilleo que le tensaba los músculos. Pero pronto su atención se desvió hacia los dientes del yokai que suavemente aprisionaron uno de sus pezones haciéndolo emitir un leve jadeo que dio paso a que su miembro bajo el cuerpo de Sesshomaru se excitara; avergonzado, intentó vanamente moverse, pero lo único que logró fue que Sesshomaru apretara más los dientes y posara su mano sobre su pectoral izquierdo. Jadeó más fuerte y sus manos se enterraron a los costados de fluffly; apretó aún más la estola mientras sentía que los dientes comenzaban a ser sustituidos por la lengua que ondeaba con suma lentitud sus pezones ya excitados. La mano que con el índice y el pulgar jugaba con el otro frágil botón palo rosa se separó para usar su boca mientras dirigía sus largos dedos al miembro que Inuyasha vanamente intentó esconder.

–Se-Sessho…– Las garras del daiyoukai rasgaban peligrosamente la piel sensible del ahora ser humano que cerraba los ojos con fuerza al sentirse prisionero por la mano que lo acariciaba. Pronto suspiró levemente al sentir que la tortura desaparecía cuando su hermano apartó sus garras para reemplazarlas por las yemas de sus dedos que suavemente rozaba la longitud de su exaltado miembro.

Por acto reflejo, Inuyasha cerró las piernas, evitando que la mano de Sesshomaru se moviera; éste rio por lo bajo y quitó su mano quedando hincado frente a su hermano que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. –go-mme…– respondió ruborizado al notar que Sesshomaru se le quedaba viendo molesto

–Hmp, tan sensible como siempre Inu…– de un tirón abrió las piernas de su hermano de par en par –yasha.–

El aludido quedó boquiabierto al sentir sus músculos desgarrados a la fuerza. Intento volver a juntar las piernas pero los tendones sobretensados y las manos de Sesshomaru sobre la cara interna de sus muslos no le dejaban opción siquiera a moverse. Por su parte Sesshomaru no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención a las expresiones de dolor de su hermano que, al ser humano, era aún más punzante de lo que Inuyasha estaba acostumbrado a soportar; en cambio, su atención se centraba en asir con su boca del pene de su amante. Con lenta parsimonia se tomo su tiempo para saborear el glande de su hermano; respiró profundo mientras un hilo de saliva se deslizaba por la longitud del miembro que acariciaba con placer, satisfecho de que no conservaba ninguna señal de la humana que acaba de regresar. Su hermano seguía intacto.

–sigues siendo mío– habló sin pensar mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la punta del erecto miembro de su hermano. Inuyasha al escuchar aquellas palabras dejó a un lado el placer ambivalente de sentir el dolor de sus piernas con el goce que le daba Sesshomaru al profanar su miembro de aquella exquisita forma. "Si supiera que ni la he besado" musitó. Desde el momento en que Sesshomaru lo volvió a besar esa noche, comprendió que la persona que había estado esperando desde que tuvo memoria era él, y todo el tiempo en que se juró no volver a su lado había sido un error fatal pues, ahora sabía que como antes, como ahora, como siempre él fue de Sesshomaru.

–Mjm– se limitó a contestar mientras Sesshomaru dejaba de bregar con los muslos de su hermano que ya no forcejeaban por volverse a comprimir. Con sus manos ya libres de ejercer presión sobre las ingles de su hermano aprovechó para delizar dos de sus dedos a la entrada de éste y con parsimonia acarició el contorno mientras disfrutaba de los movimientos involuntarios que Inuyahsa comenzó a tener pues cuando se estremesía, su entrada se fruncía como una flor. Frente a los movimientos de su hermano no pudo evitar introducir dos de sus dedos en la entrada del hanyou y seguido a ello el gemido agudo de Inuyasha lo detuvo por un instante

–descuida, hoy no te lastimaré– Se limitó a decir mientras engullaba el pene de Inuyasha a manera de palear el dolor que su hermano mostraba al sentir los finos y largos dedos del daiyoukai. Por su parte Inuyasha intentaba con esfuerzo sobrehumano relajar sus paredes internas pues mientras más apretaba su ano más dolor le causaba la penetración; respiró profundo, desde hacía varios meses Sesshomaru no se había tomado la molestia de prepararlo antes y ahora que lo hacía con gracia delirante Inuyasha solo podía pensar en que había tomado la decisión correcta aunque aquello implicase cambiar completamente su vida de nuevo.

De pronto sintió su pene siendo empalado por completo por su hermano y no le dio tiempo a contener la eyaculación. Sesshomaru se levantó y con su mano libre paso sus dedos para limpiar sus labios escasamente manchados por aquel líquido dulzón que Inuyasha tanto había intentado mantener dentro de sí.

–Ponte en cuatro– sonrió lascivamente Sesshomaru al sentir que Inuyasha ya se encontraba listo para él. Obedientemente su hermano hizo caso y sobre la entrada perlada en sudor de su hermano arremetió lentamente contra él. Un gemido ahogado del hanyou hizo que Sesshomaru se quedase quieto para acostumbrar a Inuyasha, consideración que hacía mucho no tenía con él.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras Inuyasha poco a poco comenzaba a dejar de tensar sus paredes internas para darle más cabida a su hermano que a puras penas podía moverse con agilidad. Ver los cabellos azabaches de su hermano desde esa posición siempre le dio una especie de apego pues, siempre se obligaba a sí mismo a ser más gentil con aquella delgada y musculosa figura que sabía, era tan frágil como mortal. Sintió regresar doscientos años, cuando lo único que pensaba todo el tiempo era en intentar que Inuyasha no pereciera a causa de ser hanyou pero ahora, su preocupación se había tornado someramente distinta al percatarse que Inuyasha podía valerse por su propia cuenta y que los únicos vestigios de apego hacia Inuyasha eran las noches que había decidido pasar con él después de tanto tiempo.

–ha–ya–ku– la petición inconsciente de Inuyasha pidiéndole que acelerara el ritmo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad; centró su atención de nuevo en abrazar la ceñida cintura de Inuyasha mientras con las rodillas abría las piernas perladas de su hermano menor. Sesshomaru comenzó a buscar con cada estocada el lograr que Inuyasha sacase cada vez gemidos más fuertes; añoraba escucharlo ya, pues era la única forma de saber que Inuyasha, por esa noche, sería de él una última vez. Volvió a a agarrar automáticamente el miembro de su hermano para masturbarlo evitando así que llegara a su mente la verdadera razón por la cual intentaba ahora que Inuyasha sintiera por lo menos una pizca de placer comparado a su egocentrismo de haberlo poseído por tres años solo para su entera satisfacción.

Pronto los gemidos de Inuyasha comenzaron a ser más audibles hasta ser comparados con meros jadeos de deleite al tener aquel expectante y potente miembro entrando y saliendo cada vez con más rapidez de su interior. Enterró las uñas en fluffly y separó sus rodillas aún más esperando a Sesshomaru para que se recostara sobre él y así tuviera mayor acceso no solo a su entrada sino a su necesitado miembro que Sesshomaru friccionaba acompasadamente a sus embestidas. A penas bajó un poco más sus rodillas Sesshomaru hizo lo que Inuyasha supuso; recostó su cuerpo entero sobre su hermano y comenzó a acelerar desmesuradamente sus movimientos olvidándose por completo de seguir masturbando a Inuyasha pero poco importó pues en cuanto Sesshomaru libero su semen, Inuyasha al sentirlo hizo lo mismo.

Ambos cayeron al suelo quedando agotados sobremanera. Después de pocos segundos Sesshomaru se quitó de la espalda de Inuyasha pues éste, siendo humano, no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo el peso del daiyokai. Aún con la respiración agitada Inuyasha se recostó boca arriba y posó su mirada sobre el claro del cielo. Estaba comenzando a amanecer; y con ello, terminaba la farsa que por tres años habían estado viviendo ambos hermanos.

Sesshomaru comenzó a vestirse mientras agarraba y le pasaba los tirones de la tela de ratas de fuego a Inuyasha, que siempre volvían a su forma original. A penas Inuyasha hubo terminado de vestirse, la blanca figura pasó golpeándole el brazo con su hombro mientras empezaba a caminar hacia lo profundo del bosque

–¿A dónde vas?– susurró sabiendo que el oído fino de su hermano alcanzaría a escucharlo. Seeshomaru exhaló enojado, no quería voltear a ver a Inuyasha y menos con la cara de duda que seguro habría de tener. ¿Acaso podía ser más ingenuo? Sesshomaru no se quedaría a esperar que Inuyasha lo cambiara abiertamente por Kagome; y menos aún cuando él fue el que sucumbió primero

–Lejos de ti– sentenció mientras seguía caminando

–¡¿Eh?!– Inuyasha miró sorprendido cómo después de lo que había pasado hacía varios minutos no hubiera cambiado la idea de Sesshomaru de largarse de su vida. Asustado ante la idea caminó tras de él pero inmediatamente la mirada fría de su hermano lo detuvo en seco.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?–

–¡¿Tú qué estás haciendo?!–

–Hmph, vuelve con la sacerdotisa– se limitó a decir mientras desviaba la mirada de su hermano por segunda vez

–¿Esa es tu patética respuesta?–

–Es la persona que quieres así lárgate de una buena vez–

–¡No!... ¡no la quiero a ella!... ya no– Sesshomaru quedó estático ante la mirada retadora de su hermano. Aquella afirmación cambiaba por completo sus planes de abandonar a Inuyasha. Volteó completamente hacia su hermano aún sorprendido por lo que acaba de oír; si durante tres años la había estado esperando, cuál era la razón de que cambiara de opinión tan repentinamente.

–¿Por qué?– se atrevió a preguntar inquisitoriamente.

–Por ti, aunque no me consideres digno– Simplificó en una oración toda una vida tortuosa de esperar por su aceptación.

Sesshomaru dio dos pasos certeros hasta colocarse frente a Inuyasha y con una de sus manos agarró el collar que éste cargaba sobre el cuello desde hacía cincuenta años y, mientras su mano se quemaba para liberarlo del conjuro, su otra mano rodeaba la cintura del hanyou para atraerlo hacia sí, clavando sus uñas en la ropa de Inuyasha mientras se aseguraba de que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar sus palabras

–Baka, siempre fuiste el único que estuvo a mi altura… porque tienes mi misma sangre–

–Sesshomaru…–

SxI

SxI

–¡Kagome!–

–Shhh, Shippo no quiero que nadie escuche–

–Pero por qué estás de nuevo en la orilla del pozo– los ojos del kitsune comenzarón a verse vidriosos.

–Logré ver a Inuyasha, ahora debo regresar–

–pero él…–

–él… hay alguien que lo necesita más que yo– Sonrió tristemente al recordar el día anterior en que por más que buscó, no logró hallar la mirada de su Inuyasha, y comprendió que ella ya no era la persona que el amaba.– Oyó de pronto los audibles berrinches del zorrito que no comprendía la situación.

–Patearé a ese estúpido de Inuyasha– logró articular entre sollozos

–Hey Shippo, calma, mira– Kagome de pronto tomó de la orilla del pozo, la Tessaiga de Inuyasha junto con una nota que le dio a leer a Shippo. "Kagome, gracias por todo, por favor llévate a Tessaiga, ya no la necesito."

–¿Qué es esto?–

–Significa que él aceptó a Inuyasha– Tomó la nota que encontró en el lado vacío de su cama junto con la espada y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla a Shippo mientras de un salto regresaba al pozo. Y mientras descendía sonrió para sus adentros; al menos le alegró saber que en la noche oscura de la vida de Inuyasha ella había sido su estrella que lo iluminó en los días en que la enorme luna desaparecía. Aunque, a pesar de la oscuridad, la luna siempre sigue allí.

**Gracias de antemano por haberme leído; y ¡oficialmente cumplido el reto crack del foro! Agradezco siempre los reviews que me manden porque así sé qué hizo sentir mi fic. Personalmente, aunque no me lo crean, morí de risa demasiadas veces; porque no lograba redactar bien y… se entendían otras cosas. Bueno espero de verdad que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. A continuación les dejó el link de votación por si les pareció mi fic o cualquier otro que hayan visto por el fandom: www . fanfiction . / topic / 84265 / 92048455 / 1 / Votaciones-Adictos-al-crack** **(quitar espacio entre puntos y perdón por última vez por poner tantos espacios igual me avisan si no se puede ver sí). o pueden pasar en mi perfil y allí está el link directo. Solo me resta mencionar que se pueden votar de 1 hasta tres así que también pueden pasarse por otros fics concursantes :D**

**¡Hasta otro incesto! xD**


End file.
